


Blow Your Mind

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Sun, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: Sun makes Guzma an offer he can't refuse.(feat. 18+ Sun)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain myself. This is purely a guilty-pleasure thing. There's an embarrassing amount of dirty talk in this. My filter completely disappeared. Stop looking at me like that. 
> 
> As stated; Sun is 18+ in this, despite Guzma still calling him "kid".

“Ya might as well give up kid, it ain't happenin'.” 

Sun takes note of the Yungoose he'd been sent to rescue, and how it's cowering in fear in the corner of the room. He barely reacts to Guzma's comment, only turning to glance at him a second later. 

The Team Skull Boss is perched in his throne, chin resting in his hand with an amused sneer, waiting to see what the intruding trainer would do next. In his mind he was hoping to see him to just turn tail and give up. But really he knew better than that; this kid was an annoying pissant, he wouldn't fuck off without a fight. 

Really, it was a matter of when, not if. 

Sun still had his gaze on him, looking more bored than anything, even as his line of sight trailed up and down Guzma's frame, still a head taller than him despite being slouched and sitting. 

“What if I could offer you something else instead?” 

Guzma snorts, “You don't have anything I want, kid. Seriously, what could you possibly offer?” 

“A mouth.” 

Wh—

“And little to no gag reflex.” 

That legitimately left Guzma speechless, the cogs turning in his head as he tried to process that. Once it finally started to sink in, his immediate reaction was to laugh. 

“Are you for real??” he tries to stifle his snickering, “What're you honestly trying to pull, kid?” He was struggling to even fathom a possible reason for that stupid offer. 

There's a twitch in the trainer's expression, clearly perturbed that he's being mocked. He doesn't know what to say for a moment, then smirks as something comes to mind, “Honestly didn't think you'd be the type to turn down a blowjob. Got somethin' to hide, huh?” 

It was Guzma's turn to be irritated. Seriously, what a cheap shot. “What are you, twelve?” he scoffs, then, “And who said I'm turning it down?” 

Sun's smirk twitched wider, and it took Guzma another moment to realized he'd played right into that. He glared at the younger trainer once more before settling back into his throne. 

“Well, what're ya waitin' for? Get on down here,” he snaps his fingers and gestures to the floor between his legs. He halfway doesn't expect him to do it. 

Sun's smugness quickly turns into eagerness, he drops his bag and hat to the floor and kneels down in front of the other man, unable to hide his excited smile. 

Guzma snorts again. “Never took you for such a slut. How long you been wantin' this?” 

“Since I first saw you, you dork,” Sun shoots back, hand already groping at the other's crotch. 

That gets a laugh out of him, “You really been that hungry for ya boi?” 

“ _Yes_ , now shut up,” his face only gets redder the more they talk. 

At that snippy behavior, Guzma actually glares down at him. Then, reaches down and takes both of Sun's hands and plants them at his thighs, pinning them there. Sun looks up in confusion and a brief flash of panic. 

“If yer gonna be like that, then let's put that smartass mouth of yours to better use, yeah?” 

Sun stares down at his crotch intently for an awkwardly long second, before his body relaxes and he leans in. He presses his face right up against the bulge in Guzma's pants and sighs softly, nuzzling his cheek against it. That earns a pleased hum from above, and Sun takes his time to rub up against it before tilting his head to breathe in the scent. It's sweat and a musky arousal and Guzma's natural scent, only more concentrated, without any trace of an artificial fragrance clinging to his clothes. 

The thought crosses his mind that his clothes haven't been cleaned in a while, and it makes him moan and ball his fists up in Guzma's lap. 

The sound vibrates up through Guzma and makes him hiss. “You're fuckin' sick, kid...” his voice is lower and more intense. He grabs the back of Sun's head and lifts his hips off the seat, grinding up against the younger's face. “Mm, yeah, get right up in there...” his voice drops to a harsh whisper. 

Sun's groan is louder that time, getting as close as he possibly can while Guzma ruts up against his face. His nose is pressed up against an outline of the shaft, while his mouth hangs open and latches on to the curve of his balls. He gives another deep, loud inhale through both. He swears his eyes roll back in his head as he takes in the scent, even stronger now. He exhales with another shaky moan that reverberates through Guzma's entire frame and up his spine and leaves his legs quivering. 

He drops back into his seat and lets up on Sun's head, but Sun doesn't move away, keeps his face buried there and lets his tongue dart out. It's just more teasing that gets Guzma more riled up than he'd care to admit, just feeling that wet hot tongue tracing along his cock, with his clothes just confining him and making it worse. He's already huffing a little, and glancing down at Sun—flushed red all the way up to his ears, eyes closed, only able to see his mouth faintly moving, it's pressed so close to him—just makes it even worse. 

He's not gonna be the only one getting teased around here. 

He lifts his shirt and tucks a thumb into the waistband of his sweats, tugging them down, just enough to reveal trimmed and shaped pubes and the base of his cock, practically buried in the thick expanse of dark hairs. 

The younger's eyes widen and he murmurs a faint “oh fuck” before diving up to meet the new exposed area. Immediately digging his nose into the pubes and lapping at his cock, or what little was revealed. His eagerness quickly turned to kissing and suckling, and he whines when he can't reach further down the length. 

“Want it so fuckin' bad, huh?” Guzma grits through his teeth. Sun doesn't even look up at him, just hums and nods. Guzma grabs a handful of his hair and tugs on it, hard enough to sting and get him to look up. “ _Say it_ , tell me how bad you want it.” 

Sun's eyes are still half-closed, and his face is still pressed against skin and leaving kisses, “So bad, need to feel it in my mouth—on my _face_ , wanna feel how _hard_ and _heavy_ it is...” his words are mumbled but his breathing harsh, working himself up with his own words, “need to taste it, need to taste you shooting your hot sweet cum down my throat—”

_Fuck,_ this was supposed to be about teasing the kid, not him. And just hearing that makes a harsh tremor rock down his spine. He still doesn't want to let on how turned on his is, and it's all he can do to grunt out “Fuckin' do it, kid,” to bite back any embarrassing sounds. 

Sun eagerly grabs on to his waistband, and with Guzma lifting his hips, is able to tug down his pants and boxer-briefs all the way to his ankles. Guzma manages to pull one leg out completely, giving him enough room to spread his thighs as far apart as he could. 

Sun settles back into place and runs his hands up those muscular thighs, feeling them tense up under his touch. He's left panting as he stares hungrily at Guzma's cock, already hard, and being held upright gave him the perfect view. Uncut, leaving just the tip of the head peeking out, enough to allow precum to bead at the tip without smearing. Average-sized, but thick enough that it leaves his mouth watering. A faint blue vein can be seen through the pale skin, along the underside, leading down to... 

An unintentional moan falls from his lips, and without thinking he sucks one of the balls into his mouth. Guzma hisses at the unexpected sensation, one hand tightening around his cock and the other on the arm of his throne. 

“Thought you wanted my cock,” Guzma mumbles, frustrated at the further delay. 

Sun pulls back with a pop, “Couldn't help myself,” runs his tongue over his sac, mumbles “ _so big_ ”, latches on to suck hard at the other ball. He hums before pulling off again, “ _so heavy,_ 'n full of cum for me,” and sucks both into his mouth. 

It's that that makes Guzma let out his most unabashed moan, doesn't even try to hold it back. It echoes off the wall and Sun visibly trembles upon hearing it. One last time he seals his lips around Guzma's balls and sucks as hard as he can, drawing back and not letting up until they fall from his mouth with a loud pop. 

Sun looks up, his cheeks flushed a bright pink and his eyes glazed over. He opens his mouth and holds his tongue out for Guzma, who lets his cock slam down on his tongue before raising it again and slapping it over Sun's face. Sun gasps just from the weight of it on his face and the heat emanating from it, and moans a faint drawn-out “ _yeah.._ ” 

Finally— _ **finally**_ —Sun lets his mouth touch it; takes it in his hand and licks a long slow stripe up the underside of the shaft, then drops down to do it again. Guzma groans in relief as it finally feels like the teasing is coming to a close, and even then he's so worked up already, almost feels like he could blow his load right then. 

Really all that's changed are the rules. 

Sun peels the foreskin back and kisses the exposed head, lapping up the single bead of pre and whimpering as the taste hits his tongue and spreads. Takes in just the head and encircles it with his tongue, humming softly in his throat and slurping around it. His hand rests near the base and holds on tightly, giving slow firm strokes to match the pacing of his mouth. 

A deep groan rumbles in Guzma's chest before placing his hand on the back of Sun's head to get his attention. “Y'were braggin' about that gag reflex before, kid—let's see it in action, already.” 

Sun smiles internally at actually hearing how impatient Guzma is. He makes another vulgar slurping sound as he draws back, only to then place his lips at the top of the shaft. As he slowly traces down, the mouthful of saliva he'd been gathering overflows, spilling thick and hot all along the length of Guzma's cock. 

Though he wants to take a moment to pause and admire the sight—Guzma's cock completely glazed over with his spit, with so much excess that thin strands drip from the bottom—he can feel Guzma scraping his nails across his scalp in warning. 

To be fair, he's not the only one excited for this. 

Again he pulls back the foreskin and sinks down onto his cock, easily taking in the head and then some. He hollows his cheeks and starts a steady pace of bobbing his head, earning what sounds like a relieved sigh from above. 

The hand on his head presses down with some insistence, and Sun continues down until it hits the back of his throat. His tongue traces along the bottom of it while he wills his throat to further relax. He continues bobbing his head and gradually takes in more and more with each stroke of his fist. 

“Yeah, that's it...” Guzma's voice is low and sultry, “take it all...” Sun hums at the encouragement, tilting his head as he swallows more down. His hand leaves and grabs on to Guzma's thigh, pausing and mentally preparing himself. His throat relaxes as he pushes himself all the way, until his lips touch the base and his nose is again buried in his pubes. 

Another deep groan bubbles up from the gang leader's chest, and he punctuates it with a swear. He can feel Sun's breath puffing against him as he settles down, and idly strokes the boy's hair in silent praise. He can feel his throat twitch and pulse around him and it sends comfortable waves of pleasure through his entire frame. 

His breath suddenly hitches when he feels Sun swallowing around him—one, twice, again and again. It comes with a long exhale and a nice loud humming from deep in his throat. It leaves Guzma's entire body strung tight and leaves his legs twitching. 

Sun doesn't seem intent on letting up anytime soon, and with the way he keeps humming and the things he's doing with that tongue—

His hips jerk involuntarily and Sun makes an audible choking sound, his throat suddenly tensing and closing up. Guzma lets him pull back enough to cough but doesn't let him pull away, instead thrusting his hips again and stabbing his cock into the back of Sun's throat. He chokes again and... that sound is way hotter than it should be. 

In the back of his mind, Guzma also considers this payback for all the goddamn teasing. 

He grabs more firmly onto Sun's head and continues slamming his cock into his mouth. His breathing is ragged and he grunts with every thrust; he isn't even aware of his own mumbling. 

“Fucking— _yeah,_ swallow it up— _eat_ that fucking cock...”

Sun lets his mouth go slack, for the sake of ease, even in spite of the cock in his mouth making him excessively salivate. He doesn't even try to hold it back, lets it overflow and spill from his mouth. Some hangs in thick strands from his lips, but a lot of it slithers down the length of Guzma's cock, even down to his balls and just coats them even more. 

Guzma slams his hips into Sun's face, reveling in the impact (momentarily the thought crosses his mind that he could break the kid's nose like this, and he's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing). But gradually Sun grows accustomed to the rhythm and can anticipate particularly deep thrusts, moving and bobbing along with them—

Only for Guzma to falter and stop, leaving Sun to choke and heave. 

He tries to jerk his head away, but he's pressed down harder. He coughs around the other's cock and only feels his throat tighten up further. His entire body tenses at the lack of air, clenching his hands into fists and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Look at me.” 

He almost doesn't hear it at first, it doesn't even sound like Guzma. Sun forces himself to open his eyes, only to realize his vision is clouded with tears he didn't even notice were there. He tries to blink them away but it only obscures his sight further. 

He's given enough slack to pull away and breathe. Desperately sucking in a breath, his body quivers with another heave and hacks up a mouthful of spit to clear his airway. He's left gasping and wheezing and... still feels a cock pressing insistently at his lips. His lungs still ache in need of air, but he doesn't want to stop just yet. 

Chest still heaving, Sun sinks back down on Guzma's cock and relishes in the throaty groan it earns him. Guzma wastes no time in picking up the rhythm again, except now his movements seem more frantic and turn sloppy. 

He grits his teeth and breathes harshly through his nose, the heat gathering in his groin intensifying and threatening to spike. “ _God—_ 'm gonna cum...” is the best warning he can give. 

He yanks Sun's head back and forces him to look up. 

“Want'chu to swallow it up,” he growls out, words slurring as he loses himself, “Gonna cum _deep_ in your throat—want you to take it all.”

Just the way he says it makes Sun's dick _throb._

Then Sun feels nails clawing at his scalp and his eyes roll back in his skull. He vaguely sees the shape of Guzma arching his back and screaming towards the ceiling as his hips stutter to a stop. A new warmth floods his mouth and the taste explodes across his tongue. 

As soon as he's released he shoots back up, head tilted back to keep everything in his mouth while he gasps for air. He sucks in a few breaths before pausing to swallow down Guzma's cum with a whimper. 

There's a long stretch of silence, only broken up by the huffing and panting from the two of them. 

Guzma's the one to break the silence, with a laugh. “Guess you ain't so full of shit after all.”

Sun just snorts at that. He rubs a hand over his neck and tries to clear his throat. “Coulda gone a little easier on me...” he mumbles, voice a touch raspy. 

“Easy ain't what'cha get when you mess with Team Skull,” Guzma sneers, grinning like he's won an argument they weren't having, “Besides, I know you loved it.” 

Sun can't exactly argue that, his lips curling into a smile and he gives a slight shrug. “So what am I supposed to tell people when they ask why my voice is shot?” 

Guzma thinks for a moment, then dissolves into snickers, laughing at his own joke before he says it. “Tell 'em...” he points a thumb at himself, “Tell 'em it was ya boi, Guzma.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how hard I was laughing just thinking about that ending, I hate it so much but also I'm so proud.   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  
> 
> Check me out on tumblr, "hippocratessocrates", for more weird stuff.


End file.
